eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Pentagram
Pentagram is the name for the group of Team America's five best players. Members are : Clifford D. Louis, The Invincible Gambler, Quarterback (QB). Jersey #1 40 yd. Dash: 4.2 seconds Power: B Speed: S Technique: S Odds of winning MVP title: 3.3 to 1 Like yamato, Clifford has the ability to run a 40 yard dash at 4.25 seconds. Clifford's style of being a Quarterback includes his passes to Bud Walker, his hand-offs to Panther, and his habit of taking gambles, much like Hiruma Youichi except to as lesser extent, as well as scrambling with his 4.25 Speed of Light. Clifford has also been known to have never been "humiliated" by someone younger than him in a game of gambling, that is, until he went up against Hiruma Youichi in a game of Texas Hold 'Em. Despite all of this, Clifford, at least after the final against Japan, doesn't let their efforts in the World Cup go unrewarded, as he offers Sena a chance to play for the high school affiliated with the University of Notre Dame for the second half of his Senior year. Tatanka, The Human Dome, Linebacker (LB). Jersey #47 Height: 210 cm (7 ft.) Power: A Speed: A Technique: S Odds of winning MVP title: 8.7 to 1 Patrick 'Panther' Spencer, Fastest Man Above Ground, Runningback (RB). Jersey #22 40 yd. Dash: 4.1 seconds Power: C Speed: SS Technique: S Odds of winning MVP title: 3.3 to 1 Panther despite being the fastest person in the series, is humble about his abilities and doesn't look down on the Japanese team. Unlike most of his team Panther is the least serious person on his team. He often will laugh and smile, while having fun playing football. Panther's will to fight Sena in a match pushes him to grow as a player . Clifford says he has the eyes of a man. His fast speed and various techniques from Apollo have made him almost undefeatable. Bud Walker, The Wild Guy From Hollywood, Cornerback (CB). Jersey #31 40 yd. Dash: 4.4 seconds Bench Press: 150 kgs (330 lbs) Power: S Speed: A Technique: S Odds of winning MVP title: 5.7 to 1 The insatiable stunt-man of the American All-Star, Bud Walker was a classmate of Clifford D. Louis during high school and went on to play as the star Wide Receiver and Cornerback for the Pentagram. Walker's style of playing the Receiver position is using his speed, strength, and height to gain the advantage over his opponent, his strength and size allowing him to catch the football thrown from Clifford over the Japanese team's heavyweight players, unprepared with relative ease. Walker's abilities weren't in the spot light as much as some of the others of the Pentagram, so the full extent of his abilities was never shown, however, Monta was able to catch the football over him with the debut of his new technique, the Devil Backfire Neo. Donald Oberman or 'Mr Don', The Man Who Controls Everything, Lineman (L). Jersey #69 Power: SS Speed: A Technique: A Odds of winning MVP title: 3.3 to 1 The strongest man on the American team. Donald is big in size probably slightly taller than Gaou. His massive size and strength allow to crush plays, players, and even lines. It took the combined strength of Yamato and Gaou to give him a blue sky. Category:Team USA